Destination Reached
by tikiland15
Summary: Nina Williams travels with former Soul Calibur chicks to stop her sister from killing all humanity....but can Anna be stopped?


* * *

_Please note that I do not own any characters apart of this story or anything affiliated with the characters such as their original game, company, trademark and more(don't want to ruin the secret characters, do we?). Also note that this will be my first story from returning to Fan Fiction, so be easy!(I kinda forgot how much you guys critique around here =P). Thank You!!!_

* * *

Nina Williams looked up at the dark sky above as rain poured on her face. She didn't care that she was being attacked, or even who was attacking her, but defeating the mysterious person in the rain was going to be a definite challenge.

"This is not over!" Nina mumbled at the girl, now looking down at the huge gash in her arm. She slid her hand down her thigh without the girl noticing, and pulled out her gun slowly. The girl finally noticed Nina's hand motions and jumped into action.

"This won't last for long!" the girl screamed at Nina, now charging at her with full speed. Nina dashed to the other side of the alleyway and the girl stopped at the last moment right before hitting the brick wall. The girl screamed once more and took out what looked like a homemade pocket knife. She charged at her one more time with the knife, and Nina took this time to pull out her gun once more and shoot. She squinted as her pointer finger led its way to the trigger. 1-2-3-4 bullets shot out with a loud ring, and all seemed to hit the ground.

"Why aren't you dead yet?!" Nina shouted, now furious at the fact of her missing. The girl jumped at Nina once more, and kicked her in her ribs as hard as she could. Nina fell to the floor moaning as a portal appeared right before her eyes.

"Looks like this is my ride back! See ya!" The girl laughed out as she jumped into the portal.

"You're not leaving so fast." Nina grumbled, now getting up from the ground and jumping into the portal. Her eyes seemed to shut themselves when she jumped into the portal, and the fact that they wouldn't open up worried her. She could feel herself falling, and the fact that she couldn't do anything about it made her feel more vulnerable than ever. She felt her eyes slowly open back up, as a light shined in and she hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Where...am I?" Nina said slowly as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Do you just love to stalk me?" a voice said, trying hard not to laugh.

Nina turned around to see the same girl who had attacked her before. But this time, she could see her more clearly. The girl seemed to be fairly young, with short dirty blonde hair tied back in a ribbon, and then Nina noticed her clothes. They weren't like those clothes she has seen before, and she was sure of that.

"What are you talking about?!" Nina finally replied, as she charged at the girl. As she closed her eyes ready for contact, she felt a force pushing her down to the ground. She opened her eyes, and saw another girl staring over her.

"Cassandra what did I tell you about picking fights?" The woman said, now looking back at Cassandra.

"So that's her name.." Nina mumbled.

"Sorry Sophitia, I didn't mean to, honestly! I went through that portal you kinda told me not to go through, and I fell on her!" Cassandra said, now laughing at how dumb her story actually sounded.

"If your attack was not intentional, then I'll be going now." Nina said immediately before Sophitia could say a word. She got up slowly and was ready to walk away. She then noticed that the portal she arrived in this place in was no longer there.

"Show me the portal you came through." Nina said, now turning around to them. Cassandra and Sophitia looked at each other awkwardly, and gave each other a nod.

"I don't think we can let you do that." Sophitia said.

"And why the hell not?" Nina replied.

"Ever since that portal's been open girls like you have come and gone through her terrorizing us and destroying everything in their path. If they continue, this place will be in more hell than it already is.

"Why do I care?!" Nina said suavely.

"We can't just destroy them with just the two of us, you know. And once 'Anna Williams' finishes her plans then we'll be finished." Cassandra finished the story for Sophitia.

"Anna? What the hell is she doing here...?" Nina asked, now interested in helping them more than she could've ever been.

"We don't know. Just the other day we tried to close the portal when she came through and told us that we better get moving if we don't want to be apart of her plans." Sophitia replied.

"Where did she go?" Nina demanded.

"We don't know that either! All we know is that she took off with her posse and a girl called Tira, whom she met here. Can we help you find them or not?" Cassandra finished.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle this on my own." Nina said.

"Please...?" Cassandra replied softly, now batting her eyelashes.

"Fine, but don't try to be my friend or anything because if you can do, I assure you that you will be on the floor drowning in your own blood." Nina smirked.

"Yes!" The sisters cried out.

"Show me where this portal is." Nina said, now a little irritated with their overly-cute attitudes. The girls followed the lead to an abandoned road, which now had a glowing blue portal up ahead. They got to the portal quickly, with no hesitation.

"You go first." Nina demanded, pointing at Sophitia. She did as she was told, and Nina soon followed, as Cassandra dragged behind. Nina felt the side effects of the last time she traveled through a portal, but now they were worse. She couldn't feel her legs, arms, or chest, and could feel the blood rushing through her head. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Sophitia hit the ground, as Nina fell on top of her, and Cassandra fell on top of Nina. They all groaned with pain as they got up and looked at their surroundings.

"This isn't where it took me before!" Cassandra shouted.

"Anna probably has the destinations in order up until her last destination.

"But we were supposed to land where I fell on you!" Cassandra shouted once again, now noticing the foamy beach water up ahead.

"Who cares? As long as I find Anna and kill her before she kills me along with all of you, then it doesn't matter.

"Fair enough." Sophitia responded, digging her feet into the sand. "I'm ready for some fun in the sun!"

* * *

So, how did you like this first chapter?! Note that all of these places they are visiting are where video game babes are, so where do you think they are at? Leave your reviews along with your answer to my question, or just message me! Hope you enjoyed the story(for now!)


End file.
